Friends of Rivalry
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Kiara goes to play and runs into a bratty wolf cub named Kate.  As they grow up they become more elaborate on their pranks, from causing stampedes to making trouble with potential boyfriends.  But sometimes the unlikeliest of people can be uneasy friends.
1. Chapter 1 A Rivalry is Born

Mischief Makers Aren't Always Friends

Kiara bounded out onto Pride Rock and was ready to go when her father stopped her. She looked up at Simba with a small pout. He smiled at her and started in on his speech about her getting hurt, or stepped on, or even getting lost. She had heard it a million times before.

"And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home, okay, okay can I go now, please?" she gave him a begging smile.

Simba relented and she took off like a shot towards the pride-lands. She loved her father but there were days that she got tired of him trying to watch her every five seconds. She ran through the grass and spotted a big butterfly. She chased after it until it landed on a rock.

Kiara crouched down and snuck up on the butterfly. Her tail waved back and forth as she prepared to pounce on the poor butterfly. She leapt and at the last second the butterfly flew to safety beyond her tiny paws. She instantly forgot the butterfly's escape when she saw two creatures she had never seen before.

Curious, she hopped up onto the upper part of the rock and watched the two creatures at play.

* * *

><p>Kate practiced hunting skills on her sister, Lilly. She pretended that she was a caribou. She chased after her and somersaulted over a log blocking her path.<p>

"Omegas don't play like this!" cried Lilly as she dodged around Kate and took off running again.

"You can't escape the greatest alpha ever!" Kate ran alongside her sister then smacked right into a tree with a _thud_.

Lilly tilted her head in amusement, "Well I just did!" she declared as she raced off.

Kate shook her head and got up. She reasserted her balance and took off after her sister. Neither knew they were being watched by a lion cub who was enjoying their game immensely.

* * *

><p>Kiara watched the funny creatures running about on the ground when suddenly they disappeared from view. She heard something behind her and turned to look. She let out a scream as one of the strange things came leaping out of the brush heading right towards her. She backed up and fell off the rock with a loud splash.<p>

The creature landed short of the rock and went looking for the yowling princess. Kate found her splashing and gasping for breath. She laughed at the drowned cub and earned a dirty look.

Kiara, feeling humiliated, climbed out of the water and shook out her tawny fur. She glared at the creature that had scared her. Now that she got a closer look, she realized it was a wolf. She had never seen one but had heard about them from the other lionesses in the pride.

"So are you done drowning?" Kate asked the little wet lion cub.

"I wasn't drowning, I swallowed water. No thanks to some wolf frightening me." she gave another glare and started to walk away.

"He he, drowned kitty," with that last statement Kate made her own way home.

* * *

><p>Dusk was falling when Kiara got home. She still felt wet even though her fur had dried in the sun. She was humiliated and what was worse her father would probably give her a lecture. It wasn't her fault, that stupid wolf had startled her and made her mad. She had lost track of time due to her fuming.<p>

She looked up and saw her father standing silently at the base of Pride Rock. Her ears lowered and she padded quickly over to him.

"Kiara, do you realize what time it is?" Simba admonished her.

"Yes, daddy," she slumped her shoulders, "But it wasn't my fault I ran into a wolf today and she scared me. It made me mad."

Simba looked down at her but didn't say a word. He looked towards the fringe of trees the wolf packs lived in. How far had she strayed from the path he had marked for her to see a wolf?

"Let's go inside." Was all he said and led the way to their home.

Kiara followed in sullen silence.

* * *

><p>Kate looked up at the home of the lions as evening came. It was much different than her home. Everyone had their own dens while the lions seemed to share one. She couldn't imagine all of the pack in one den. It was bad enough sharing with her sister. Speaking of her sister, she looked over at the small, white wolf.<p>

Lilly was sleeping like a baby with her tail tucked over her nose. Kate sighed and laid her head down. She should be asleep, but the thought of the wet lion cub kept her from sleeping. She had just looked so funny and Kate wished she had an ability to go back in time and see it again.

Eventually though, sleep found Kate.


	2. Chapter 2 Stampede!

_A year later..._

Kiara had grown into a young, strong lioness. Today was a big day for her. It was the first time she went hunting on her own and she was excited. She passed by many lionesses who all greeted her and mentioned how much she grown. She wasn't full grown yet but she was close.

She greeted her parents and looked up at her father.

"Daddy? You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" she looked up at him hopefully.

He looked away from her for a moment and didn't say anything until he caught Nala's raised brow, "Alright I promise."

Kiara smiled and bounded up to him, nuzzling him for a moment before running pass and surveying the pride-lands before her. She turned to look back and with a nod from Simba, she hurried off to her first hunt.

* * *

><p>Kate also had grown up into a strong wolf. And it was her day to prove she could be a competent leader of the wolf pack when her father stepped down. She led her group of wolves to plains where prey was abundant. Candu and Hutch flunk her sides as they prepared for the hunt.<p>

She looked to the others in her group as they scouted the terrain for prey. Soon they spotted a herd of gazelle grazing on the grass. Though her pack enjoyed the meatier caribou, they would settle for the thin legged gazelle for a meal.

Kate took charge and had the group spread out to encompass the gazelle when a noise spooked the herd. They went charging across the plain as fast as their legs could carry them. Kate watched the herd take off and looked to the others to see if they caused the noise. Everyone looked as confused as she felt.

Just as she was about to blame some small animal, she saw a flash of tawny fur charging after the gazelle. She huffed and told the others to follow after the herd. They went charging after them.

* * *

><p>Kiara cursed herself for being so careless. Now she was expending energy she couldn't afford chasing after the more fleet footed gazelle as they galloped across the grassland. Suddenly she heard something else running over the thundering hooves of the herd.<p>

She looked back and saw a pack of wolves chasing after them. She recognized one of them as that brat of wolf cub she met a year ago. Kiara gave up chasing behind the herd and charged off in another direction, planning to cut the herd off and drive it towards Kate and her pack.

She smiled at her own brilliance as she picked up speed. She had to move quickly if she wanted this plan to work right. She soon saw that she was ahead of the gazelle and stopped. She waited until they were almost upon her and let out a loud roar.

The herd turned away from the sound and were headed directly towards the wolf pack. Kiara was amazed at her own cleverness.

* * *

><p>Kate was falling behind the others as they raced after the gazelle. The rest of the pack rounded a bend. She was closing in on the bend when she heard a roar and the pack were coming her way. She slid to a stop, confused, until she heard the thunderous beat of many hooves striking the earth. She quickly turned tail and ran as fast as she could.<p>

She caught up to Candu and Hutch, "Quick, to the sides!"

They both nodded and went to the right as she ran along the cliff to the left. She jumped into the air and snagged onto a branch and swung herself up onto the cliffside. She watched as the herd ran then let out a howl.

The poor herd changed direction yet again. And ran away from the narrow cliff area. Kate watched from above as they thundered back the way they came. Suddenly she saw the same lion turning and running but the herd was faster.

Kate growled then got a hold of her temper, "Settle the score later." She bounded after the herd and the suicide lion.

* * *

><p>Kiara was following the herd when she heard their hoof beats heading her way. She quickly changed direction but it was too late. They would soon be upon her and smashing her into the earth. She still ran for her life.<p>

Suddenly a small mass of body slammed into her, making her roll out of the way of the galloping herd. Dust kicked up into the air as they charged pass her. She coughed as the dust resettled then looked to see who had rescued her. It was that wolf from her past. She quickly got up and moved away.

* * *

><p>Kate shook her head and stood up. She felt a little dizzy from the crash into the crazy lioness. She looked towards the lion in question. She looked familiar somehow. Then it dawned on her that it was the cub who nearly drowned herself in a couple inches of water. She laughed quietly at the thought.<p>

Suddenly Candu was on the attack with the lioness. She growled at him and started to walk away. Candu started to lash out when the lioness turned and swiped at him as if he was nothing more than a rag doll.

Kate got to her feet and got between the two. She stared at the lion.

"If you want to keep your pack safe, you might want to teach them not to be so hot-headed." Kiara said curtly before turning and sauntering off.

Kate stood there speechless then walked away with her head and tail low. She had been talked down to infront of her pack members. It hurt a lot. She stamped a paw in anger. She would get that bitch of a lion back for that. But how?

* * *

><p>Kiara tried to hunt a couple more times but failed each time. She sighed and gave up. She would be the first lion in history that didn't know how to hunt. It was a pride crushing thought. She headed home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Rumor and Guilt

_That night..._

The moon rose high in the sky. It was the Moonlight Howl tonight and all the wolves were excited. Kate prepared for the evening, making sure her fur was bright and clean. She placed a flower in her mane. She looked at her reflection in a puddle of water.

"I look good." She puffed her chest out proudly and gestured for Lilly to follow.

Their parents waited outside of den and gave Kate compliments on her beautiful appearance. She nodded and looked to Lilly as she headed off for the Moonlight Howl. She heard her sister's shuffling footsteps behind her. She quietly scoffed to herself as they drew near the rock formation where the Howl was held during the summer.

"Do you think any hunky wolves are going to be there?" Lilly asked shyly.

Kate shook off a fallen needle before replying, "I'm not sure but," she trailed off when she caught sight of an alpha wolf standing on one of the higher points of the rocks, "we'll know them when we see them." Her jaw dropped.

The wolf noticed her staring and jumped down the rocks, heading right for her. "Well, hello."

Kate began to stutter and finally got a hold of herself when her sister leaned against her, "Lilly, stand up."

She shoved her sister away and walked up to hunk of a wolf, "So uh hi." She inwardly winced at the lameness of that greeting.

But he didn't seem to notice. Instead he smiled, "So you must be Kate."

She nodded unable to form a coherent reply.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Kiara was feeling bored out of her mind. She wanted to pull a prank but was unsure how to go about. Then it hit her when she heard the howls of the wolves. Before she could take a step in the direction of the howls, her father called her name.<p>

She winced but called back, "Coming." But instead of turning around and going into the den, she took off down Pride Rock and headed towards the wolves. She was going to pull a good prank on that wolf. She smiled to herself as she planned her revenge. It was simple since it mostly involved telling a rumor.

She padded across the plains and slunk into the forest, her paws never making a noise. She found it a little amusing that she couldn't catch gazelle to save her life, but she could play a prank to a T. The trees felt a little claustrophobic compared to the plains. But she kept going.

Soon she heard the wolf howls much closer. Remaining quiet, she moved through the underbrush until she saw a large formation of rocks. Wolves of all kinds were howling. She had never seen so many before. Kiara was awestruck for a moment then she shook her head and continued on. She saw the wolf who had nearly got her killed earlier today, talking to another red colored wolf.

Kiara thought he was cute, for a wolf. But if he had ever faced off with her she would turn him into hamburger meat easily. She walked around the perimeter, keeping her sights on the troublesome wolf. She then came up with who she could tell this rumor to and was looking right at him. But she had to be careful. If the wolf that won her spite saw her, her prank was done before it even began.

* * *

><p>Kate learned the name of the new wolf, "So tell me something of yourself, what does Garth like to do?"<p>

He got a bashful look and sounded a little nervous for the first time, "Oh I'm mostly into fitness," he picked up his paws, "Rabbit sprints, tree squats, but you know us alphas. We gotta be fit to lead the pack."

Kate started having a new feeling, one of total lameness as she watched the burly wolf show off. She trotted after him wondering if the guy could do the one thing that was important to wolves. Besides knowing how to hunt. But before she could hear him howl, he seemed to be distracted by something. She watched as Garth slipped into the bushes, where a certain lioness was waiting, unknown to either one.

* * *

><p>Kiara waited until the red wolf was within earshot. She stayed hidden behind a bush until he came closer.<p>

"Um, hello?" Garth looked around for the strange voice.

"Hi," she kept her voice low just in case she might be recognized, "You know that wolf you're with?"

"You mean Kate?" Garth looked at the bushes in confusion.

"Yeah, she's a bad alpha. She can't hunt or howl," Kiara had learned that one little tidbit about the importance of howling while passing by.

Garth looked confused, "That can't be right."

Kiara warmed up to her subject, hearing the doubt in his voice, "She can't even chase down the slowest gazelle."

She watched as his expression changed to confusion, to denial, then to confusion again. She smirked to herself, knowing she hit a target. She was about to add to it when Kate appeared beside Garth. He turned towards Kate and Kiara took it as her time to leave and watch as everything unfolded.

* * *

><p>Kate looked up at Garth in confusion, "What were you doing over here?"<p>

"Is it true?" he turned a question on her.

"Is what true?" she backed away, her tail tucking by her leg in confusion.

"That you can't howl or hunt?" he demanded.

"Who said that?" she looked up at him, feeling anger crawling through her chest.

"Is it?"

"No!" she backed away until she fell off the rock and landed on her bum. She stood up and gave him a glare before walking away trying to hide the tears of frustration trying to fall.

She ran before Garth or anyone else could stop her. She shook the flower from her fur and trampled it under her paws. She kept running until she found a secluded spot. She sat down and let herself cry. Her shoulders shook with the force of her tears. She had never been so angry.

She stopped crying as she heard a rustling in the bushes. She uttered a low warning growl but stopped in surprise as she saw the lioness come out from the brush. She recognized her from ealier that day.

"Do you just live to torment me?" she demanded.

"I just came to apologize." Kiara insisted.

"For making my life miserable?" Kate looked at her incredulous.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Kiara sighed, "Besides you started this whole thing before I did."

"I did not!" Kate was furious with this lioness. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Kiara stared at her in disbelief then headed home. She felt something that she couldn't explain. Maybe it was guilt over her actions of the day. She padded along quietly, wandering. This feeling was weighing her down.


	4. Chapter 4 Kate is Convinced

Kiara walked quietly through the night as the moon began to dip beyond the horizon. It would be a few more hours before the sun would rise. She looked around at the quiet grassland. Most animals were asleep at this time. She walked into a stand of trees and watched as a pair of butterflies passed her face. This evening was a disaster.

She had meant to have fun, but now she felt like everything had just crashed down around her. That Kate, wolf was pretty angry. And Kiara didn't want to admit she was feeling guilt over the whole fiasco. She continued to walk, her mind heavy with all of these thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kate was embarrassed. She had left Garth standing by himself on Howl Rock. She was angry at that lioness. She now probably embarrassed her whole pack for fleeing like that. Suddenly her head whipped up when she heard someone approaching. Thinking it was the lioness again she called out, "What back for more? Haven't you done enough?"<p>

"Actually I just came to see if you were alright," a male voice said.

Kate turned and saw her childhood friend, Humphrey standing there. She got up and walked over to him.

"Heard about that whole thing with Barf," he continued, "Pretty messed up."

"His name is Garth and what are you talking about?" she tried to play it off that nothing had happened.

"They're all talking about how Garth accused you of not being able to howl." He plopped down on his hindquarters.

Kate immediately went on the offense, "Well you heard wrong, we were having a good time." She had no idea why she was lying to him, but she didn't want him to know about her embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Kiara looked around and found a limb, she jumped upon it and looked up at the sky. She had really goofed up, but she was wondering why she cared about the feelings of some wolf. It made no sense to her. Why should she care about a wolf that embarrassed her when she was a cub? After all she didn't even bother to apologize after laughing at Kiara's wet form in the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey looked at his friend, "So he really did say that to you."<p>

Kate looked at him in shock then went on the defense, "No, he didn't he was just confused and uh..." she trailed off.

He took pity on his friend, "I heard a lioness came by."

"Oh her, yeah she was the one who put that thought into his head," she growled and snapped at the air like her mother when she was mad.

Humphrey scratched at an ear as he listened to her go on about the lioness.

"And she ruined our hunt today, plus she and Candu nearly got into a fight, and tonight's problem." She finished with a flair.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?" Humphrey suggested.

"What?"

"Come on Kate, are you afraid of a little lioness?" he got up and walked around her.

"No! I am not!" She growled.

* * *

><p>Kiara looked away from the stars, not getting any answers from them. She laid down on the limb and looked down at the water. A rustling caught her ear and she looked up. She wondered if it was the wolf moving about in the grass. But only a frog appeared. Kiara felt disappointed and looked away.<p>

* * *

><p>"So why not go see her?" Humphrey asked.<p>

"Yeah right. Like I would associate myself with a lion." Kate laughed at him then pondered about it. If she did meet up with the lioness, maybe everything would go back to normal.

Humphrey noticed her pondering and kept quiet. He would wait her out until she decided on her moment of action.

"Fine, I'll go see her." She flicked her tail.

He winked and was rewarded with an angry look before she turned away and vanished into the forest. He sat there and hoped things would become better after this meeting.


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness and Home

Kate padded through the forest. That Humphrey could really get under her fur! She stubbed her toe and let out a yelp. She licked her paw to ease the pain then continued on her way. How was she supposed to find a lioness is such a wide expanse of land was beyond her. She hung her head as she looked over the pride-lands.

_It's so big out there,_ she thought hopelessly. She kept walking when she thought she spotted the tawny lioness. She sneaked up quietly and saw that it was indeed the lioness. She looked so lonely on the tree branch she was laying on.

"Hello?" Kate whispered slightly.

Kiara perked her ears and looked up. She saw the wolf on the other side of the river and slightly smiled, but the smile fell and she turned away. Kate looked at her in confusion then ran after her.

Kiara stopped when she heard Kate following after her. She turned towards the wolf.

"Why are you following me?"

"I came to apologize for snapping at you," Kate replied.

Kiara looked away silently. "It's alright."

"No I was a total bitch, and I'm sorry." She pressed.

Kiara looked up with a small smile. "So was I."

Kate laughed and nodded in agreement, "Guess we both were."

Kiara was about to say something when she heard a noise. She turned her head towards the direction of a large dam of logs. She saw her father and another lioness circling each other.

"I have to go!" Kiara bounded away before Kate could ask what was wrong.

Kiara raced across the rocky terrain as fast as she could. As she got nearer she could see which lioness was fighting her father. It was the out-sider Zira. She put on an extra burst of speed and launched herself into Zira's path.

Zira ran into her making both lionesses slide across the dirt and tumbled over the side of a cliff. Kiara couldn't tell up from down as they tumbled down the rocky side. She reached out and dug her claws into the rock to slow down her descent. She watched Zira fall past her and manage to cling to a cleft in the rock.

But Zira couldn't get any foothold on the rock. She started to slip. Kiara crawled over to the ridge and reached down to help Zira. But the lioness striked at her. Just then the dam fell to pieces and a rushing of water crashed through the gorge. Zira felt her grip slipping.

Kiara tried to catch her again but at the last second the lioness fell to the rushing water below. Kiara watched her fall and tried to find the lioness in the water. But Zira was gone dragged down by the harsh current. She dropped her head then turned to climb up the cliff.

* * *

><p>Kate had watched the whole thing between Zira and Kiara. She felt a icy fear rush to her stomach as she saw the lionesses fall over the cliff. She raced to a rocky overhang to see what had happened once they disappeared from sight. Kiara had found a way to slow herself down while Zira ended up clinging to a cleft of rock.<p>

She watched as Kiara tried to help the other lioness back up to safety. But the stranded lioness striked at the offered help. Then a loud rumbling noise filled the air as the dam burst apart and water rushed through the gorge. The lioness clinging to the rock slipped and fell into the water. She couldn't see Kiara's expression but she figured the young lioness felt sadness.

She saw Kiara make her way back up the cliff and she jumped down from the overhang. She found a high rock to hide on so she could watch the lions surround Kiara. She shook her head at her daring but she admired it as well. She caught Kiara's eye and smiled. Once the lioness returned the smile, Kate turned and disappeared towards her home.

* * *

><p>Kiara watched as Kate vanished then looked up at her father, "Let's go home."<p>

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very short ending but I really wanted to just get it done. Anyways hope you enjoyed the story people.<strong>


End file.
